unity_infinity_circle_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Anime Wars (fan-story series)
anime wars is a universal crossover series about humanity leaveing earth and ended up in another part of the galaxy which is an anime planet. Summery When humanity is on the brink of yellowstone eruption, earth must migrate to habital worlds, only to end up arriving at a planet inhabited by anime. unable to contact earth they learn they arrived at the anime world back 900 years ago. the expedition split in two and both sides fighting eachother and one side is turning on themselfs and on anime earth. will anime earth survive the invasion. Story Prologue TBA upcoming chapter preview in the future comming soon Note: this is the how the story starts in the beginning, so be greatful of it dude. PRE- prologue Narrator's POV: years and years in the future on our planet called earth, WWIII continued spreading, bringing chaos, fear and suffering. however one day a lone young woman was wandering through the woods at night, finding her path home to her house, which is located deep in the edge of the forest. but this particular woman is a month pregnant and she'll soon give birth to a child. at that very same night, a bright search-light of diffrent colors flashed right upon her and in the process taking her into it high in the night sky. when she woken up, the young woman found herself strapped to a large metal table and was surrounded by strange humanoid beings but not human at all. but there was strange robotic machines surrounding her and the woman was given injections, soon in the process the injections began to take their toll. the woman was then locked in a cell as the liquid substance injected into her was already taking effect on her, it was very painful. untill at last she had already blacked out. when she awoke, the woman found herself in the street next to a gas station. at first she thought it was only a nightmare, but then felt the pain from the injections that went into her body was still there, which ment that it wasn't a nightmare, it was real. after making her appointment with a doctor, the young woman was realived that the growing baby is still there inside her. after nine months she at long last had given birth to a healthy baby boy after a few years for some strange reason the boy became intelegent, at an incredible level. how ever what really was surpising was his eyes, on the iris of his eye was three colors, red, blue and green. it even had markings that were grey but the pupil remained black. his mother told the doctor about this strange issue. but he too didn't understood what was happening to the child. over time the boy slowly grew taller and not age as much. it took time for the mother to comprehend of what has happened to her only son, that was until one day the doctor called to inform her that her son's genes have improved much more, but the question was; how? thats when she realized that it had something to do with what was injected into her which was caused by her hostage experience. over time the child's strange abilitys made the boy more super-human. Chapter: ? Narrator's POV: Chapter: ? narrator's POV: as the small fresh samples of anime blood from the decedents of the elemental warriors was poured on to ablikit's cocoon, team invaders began to force the descendent's pokemon of unleash their elemental move on ablikit's cocoon. the trainers watched in horror as they witness the ritual of ablikit's awakining right before their very eyes. the crystal cocoon begins to glow energy and the blood samples begin to carve lines into the solid surface, creating markings of a motherboard from a computer. intense energy fires into the sky as clouds begin to gather around it forming into a hurricane above the massive crater at the center of the barren region know currently as the pyroclastic region, which once was an island paradise region, now in ruins covered with deserts of rocks and pyroclastic dust made by exploding dormant volcanoes. ablikit's cocoon begins to shudder as the fresh blood samples from the decedents of the elemental warriors the carvings course though the cocoon and carved into pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. then movement began as ablikit from inside the cocoon starts to shudder and move from within. all around anime earth, the energy from ablikit's cocoon begins to spread slowly all around the face of the planet and spreads even further and further around all of anime earth. energy soon began to move like a meteor shower, but this is twice as long and it strikes the ground like lightning. energy even went through the barriers & walls made by the elemental warriors long ago and continued to enter all parts of anime earth. as the energies struck the ground, a small crater was made on the spot, the crater was the size of a dinner plate. the same thing occurring in every area... on land, underground, and even under the deepest sea. everywhere on anime earth, thousands, millions to billions of people watched the skies as the forms of energy flew around the sky, landing on every surface of the world, cities, towns, parks, streets even the sea on the planet. all of anime earth's broadcasting and television programs start to get static, snow, distortions and other electrical issues. deep below the surface within a series of tunnels and caves are hidden tombs of ether christon's people or his sister ablikit's solders & servants, which been long buried since after the defeat of ablikit and her invasion long ago. yet over the years most of her solders and christon's people have been awakened by accident from time after time, but since christon was awakened first, his people were able to secretly escape from the tomb and to the surface. however, after nine centuries of sleeping in their cocoons ablikit has begun to awaken along with her solders. meanwhile on the barren pyroclastic region, ablikit's cocoon begins to shatter after she struggles to free herself from within her cocooned state, many pieces of ablikits cocoon landed on the ground as ablikit kneels to the ground, the trainers and their parents along with cyber staired in shock as the figure that was kneeling was ablikit but her arm was missing. the second ablikit with the damaged mask runs to the real ablikit who was still struggling to stand on her feet, until the second ablikit removes her mask as the first ablikit looks up at the second ablikit's face. as they stared at eachother, the second ablikit had a face much like miette but only a bit diffrent, then the second ablikit spoke. "mother" the first ablikit smiles as if she was filled with joy "hello... miatica... my daughter you've grew so much." as the first ablikit finally got to her feet she looked at her surroundings. it was just as christion had feared however it is much worse than he expected... ablikit... has awoken... from her slumber. Deep within the hidden underground tombs of ablikits solders & servants, the shadow energy emitted from ablikit's tomb entered the cocoons of every solder, servant, comrade and general sleeping in hibernation. the energy begins to spread and course through the cocoons. the beings that slept within each of everyone of their cocoons for nine centuries begin to shudder and slowly vibrate. lights became dim and glowed even brighter as the cocoon began to slowly melt, the beings within the cocoons start to shudder... struggling from inside to be freed from their tombs. but as their cocoons continued to melt, the cave began to flood and fill the entire tomb with liquid mud, steam rises from the melting cocoon. the energy from ablikit's tomb reaches her armies old vehicles and machines within the tombs which were buried beneath the surface started to move, rattle and shake with noise. minor earthquakes from underground began to swarm underneath cities and towns, people laid on the ground for cover as the ground started to shake and city lampposts collapses onto the streets. underground sewer tunnels, subway stations and pipelines crack as the shakes continued as the steam emitted from within the cracks made by the shaking below. as the cities & towns all around anime earth shooked, there was sudden eruption of steam bursting from underneath manholes which caused the lids to fly high into the sky and fall to the gound hard. but people ran blindly to escape from the falling metal lids. until lakes and ponds foams and boils as bubbles rise to the surface. large masses of and puddles form from underground as steam starts rise from the warm heating mud. lakes begin to overflow with mud as it slowly floods into the streets. as geysers of steam continued rising from under the manholes, the roaring from underground became much louder as people grew scared and scared, until... the roaring suddenly went silent, the geysers of steam from the manholes stopped, for a few seconds all of anime earth was quiet until the shaking resumed but this was bigger than normal. the ground rumbles & shakes from below; the lakes, ponds and puddles, burst with explosion and mud and boiling water from the lakes, ponds covers the ground and flows further into the streets. the glass and windows from almost every house, building and store on anime earth shatter to pieces. as the mud erupts from the lakes and ponds, something alive emerges from below. large masses of mud rises from the lakes, ponds and puddles as they appear in a humanoid forms. the beings shake themselves of the mud covering their bodies as they appear in dark clothing with armor on them. each of their helmets glowed a single eye of reb blue and green with a pattern line between each color. the beings gathered in groups as they began touching every anime human and in the process absorbing a sample of tissue and creating their own disguises and forms. characters starring (note this is a universal crossover series so there might be some characters in some anime that you may or may not have heard of. there are some characters who are oc's) list Anime series involed in story concept arts Ablikits eye.png Mesa meta taka eye 1.png anime wars title concept 1.png|anime wars title wordface christon's Toraieirian-me eye.png|christon's eye amelia aka ablikit's Toraieirian-me eye.png|another version of ablikit's eye symbol key of the elemental stones.png Category:Fan-Stories